


interrogation, intimidation & i love you

by Scarletphoenix8



Series: kpop drabbles~ [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletphoenix8/pseuds/Scarletphoenix8
Summary: niel overworks, ong is worried.





	interrogation, intimidation & i love you

**Author's Note:**

> written when daniel fell sick cos he overworked - here's wishing our boys the best health! ^^
> 
> and eternal gratefulness for TealLuney, beta and more importantly, bff <3

Seongwoo is silent the entire drive home from the hospital. Daniel is kind of terrified, if he’s honest. Seongwoo is the silly friend who’s always laughing and playing around and never, ever, has this blank face. The lack of a smile is disorienting. Worst of all is the alpha scent in the air. For as long as Daniel has ever known, Seongwoo has never used his biological advantage, not even to intimidate criminals during interrogation, which has yet to be (and should be) controlled by the law. Neither has he accidentally used it, until now. It is but a trace in the air, but it’s not even Daniel’s inner omega that’s terrified of it; it’s him.

Seongwoo still opens the car door and helps him into his wheelchair, opens the door and pushes him inside before setting him on their bed and going back for their things, but Daniel is about to go insane from the tension in the air. It’s like being in a fistfight; you’re waiting for the impact of a hit to come eventually, but time slows down and it takes an eternity to happen. Seongwoo sets their things by the bedroom door and stands by the doorframe, eyes scanning Daniel from head to toe, before settling on his face.

“Why?”

Daniel starts at the sound of Seongwoo’s raspy voice. “Why did I get a call from the hospital while I was at the station? Why did I go there only to find you pale as death? Why am I holding on to a ton of your prescriptions? Why did I have to bring you home in a wheelchair?” The alpha looks furious.

Daniel squirms a little, then sits straight. “Because I’m not good enough! Because,” he squares his broad shoulders and looks straight at his long-term boyfriend. “If I work, we earn more and we get closer to that dream we’ve always had for our future. Because, if I train harder and work out more, I’m less of a weak omega and more of a strong mate. The harder I study, the more skills I pick up, the better of an omega I am, because that’s all I’m going to be!” Daniel bites his bottom lip and adds, quietly, “Because you deserve so much more than me.

“One day I’ll open up my own dance studio, and you won’t have to worry about me going home alone, and one day I want to be the best husband you can have!” Daniel finishes, chest heaving, before finally seeing Seongwoo past the haze of anger in his eyes. Seongwoo is uncharacteristically pale. Before Daniel can even apologise, Seongwoo is kneeling by his feet, head bowed above his knees.

“I’m sorry.” The apology is muffled, but Daniel can smell the salt in Seongwoo’s tears. “I’m sorry you ever had to think that. You - you’re not just an omega, damn it! You’re Kang Daniel, you’re my mate, my boyfriend, a dancer, you’re strong, and – and you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” Seongwoo finally looks up, and Daniels feels his eyes prickling with tears as well. “You don’t need to be any better for me, if you want to do it for yourself, then go on, but, come on, _fuck_ secondary genders, and I would worry about you coming home alone whether you were an omega, a beta, hell, even an alpha, or none of those!”

“I’m sorry,” Daniel cries, finally. “I – I believe you. Hell, _I love you,_ so, so much, hyung, I’m sorry I ever made you worry.”

Seongwoo makes a sound that’s half sob, half laugh. “Promise me you’ll never do this again?”

“No promises, but I’ll try.”

“That’s the best I think I’ll ever get, huh.” Seongwoo jokes, and Daniel laughs, watery.

“Yeah, but you settled for me, didn’t you?” Daniel jokes right back.

“Don’t ever scare me like this again,” Seongwoo turns serious, taking Daniel’s hands in his. His brown eyes are earnest, searching Daniel’s own. Daniel holds his gaze.

“I solemnly swear that I, Kang Euigeon, will work in moderation from now on.” Then he attempts a sultry look at Seongwoo, even as his lids start to droop. “Otherwise, you have my permission to handcuff me to our bed to make sure I never ever leave, officer.”

Seongwoo sighs and kisses Daniel’s forehead before manhandling the younger man under the covers. “Save the bedroom talk for when you’re fully conscious, Niel-ah.”

“Did I mention I love you?” Daniel asks, already half-delirious.

“Yes, you did,” Seongwoo looks at the sleepy muffin in their small bed and smiles softly. “I love you too, Niel-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> ofc being adults they had a serious convo abt this!!  
> also my inner fic monster says they have a kid tgth idk where its trying to go but yes  
> (does anyone want to see that)


End file.
